Let There Be Peace On Earth
by Rationale
Summary: Talks of a peace treaty are buzzing. Tempers skyrocket at the 477th. What happens? read and find out!


Disclaimer: I own it! I own everything! *Legal people glare* OK, OK, I own nothing. If you don't believe me, check my pockets. They're empty!  
  
A/N: The idea for this fic came to me really quick, and I wrote it pretty quick. It was inspired by a choir song I know, called "Let there be Peace on Earth". This fic was also inspired by the episode where everyone sings "Dona Nobis Pacem". I hope you like it!  
  
Let There Be Peace on Earth  
  
"Attention, all personnel. Peace talks in Panmungjon (A/N: Sorry, I don't know how to spell it!) continue. Rumors are that a peace treaty may be reached soon.  
  
The peace talks had been going and stopping, and going and stopping, for the entire war. But, for the past few weeks, there had been more and more rumors that a peace treaty was near being signed. Everyone was hopeful, anxious, and irritable. Including the doctors of the 4077th.  
  
"Will you stop that incessant humming?" BJ said irritably.  
  
"What humming? You mean this?" Hawkeye asked, humming even louder.  
  
BJ glared at him. "You've been humming that song for the past three days. Don't you know any others? If you have to hum, can't it at least be something new?"  
  
Hawkeye glared right back. "This is the only song I know. Sorry," he said, smirking. After pausing, he added, "Well, you haven't exactly been easy to stand yourself the past few days."  
  
BJ stood up, and scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that all you've done for the past few days is talk about Peg, and Erin, and read your letters from them 50 times out loud to anyone who will listen. The reason I keep humming is to drown out the sound of your voice. I've heard your letter so many times, I can recite them perfectly. It's driving me insane!"  
  
"Well. If you don't like it, then leave!" BJ yelled.  
  
"Fine, I will!"  
  
And with that, Hawkeye stormed out of the Swamp, slamming the door as he left.  
  
After breathing deeply a few times, to cool his temper, Hawkeye stood in the middle of the compound, wondering where to go. Rosie's Bar was closed temporarily, because the many fights that had occurred had destroyed the tables and chairs, among other things. He glanced around, wondering where to go.  
  
When he saw people arguing, he started to think.  
  
Everyone had been fighting with everyone else. Everyone was anxious about the Peace Talks. Their hopes had been raised before, and crushed. No one wanted to go through that again, but they couldn't help hoping that this would finally be it. That peace would be declared, the war would end, and they could all go home.  
  
Until that day came, it seemed like everyone would be on the edge.  
  
So, Hawkeye, not being able to go to the Swamp, and not being able to go to Rosie's, headed for the O-Club. It was the only place left where he could have a drink.  
  
Hawkeye breezed in, and sat down at the counter. 'Bartender, give me a martini. A very dry martini. There should be dust on the olive. Make it like the Sahara desert. Make it-"  
  
"Oh shut up Pierce!" A stern voice said sharply.  
  
Hawkeye glanced over, and saw Major Margaret Houlihan sitting at the counter, glaring at him. Her ice blue eyes looked rather sad, but angry just the same.  
  
"What's the matter Margaret?"  
  
"You're what's the matter. You come in and start babbling about your stupid martini. I think the bartender got in when you said 'make it dry'. But no, being you, you had to go on and on pointlessly," she shot back.  
  
Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "What is with everyone today? Everywhere I look, someone is fighting or arguing."  
  
"Well, that should tell you something. It's wherever you go, Pierce. Maybe you just have that effect on people." Margaret said sarcastically.  
  
Hawkeye rolled his eyes again, and stuck out his tongue. Margaret glared at him, and stormed out. Hawkeye sighed in relief, turned to his martini, and gulped it down.  
  
An hour later, and quite a few martinis later, Hawkeye left. He stumbled back to the Swamp, fell into bed, and fell asleep immediately.  
  
The next morning, Hawkeye was awakened by the sounds of someone moving around the Swamp. Loudly. He groaned. Why would someone be awake? It was morning, morning was for sleeping.  
  
"Will you please be quit, whoever you are? I'm trying to sleep," he mumbled into his pillow.  
  
A voice rang out. "Well, you wouldn't need so much sleep if you hadn't stayed out until midnight drinking," BJ said rudely.  
  
"Will you just shut up, and let me sleep?" Hawkeye said, burying his head under his pillow.  
  
His answer was a door slam. Hawkeye winced at the noise, then said, "Thank you!"  
  
He rolled over, tried to fall asleep again, but couldn't. After lying for a few minutes, he groaned and rolled over. He pulled on his boots, put on his robe, and went to the Mess Tent for some coffee. Or what the army tried to pass off as coffee.  
  
After getting the so-called liquid, he sat down at a table with Father Mulcahy, BJ, sand Colonel Potter. He glared into his cup.  
  
"Morning Hawkeye," said Father Mulcahy pleasantly.  
  
"Morning Father." Hawkeye took a sip of his coffee, made a face, and set the cup down.  
  
"Hawkeye, I figured you would still be asleep," Colonel Potter said with a chuckle. Ver since he had come, he had known Hawkeye to be a sleeper.  
  
Hawkeye glared at BJ. "I would be, but I got woken up by someone."  
  
BJ glared right back. Potter and Mulcahy glanced at each other, and wisely decided to stay out of it. There had been a lot of temper going around, so they chose to ignore it and hope it would pass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few more days passed, each filled with more reports on the peace talks. Each filled with rising tempers and fights. BJ and Hawkeye were still fighting, the nurses were arguing, and there were daily fights among the enlisted men. Even Father Mulcahy and Colonel Potter were getting frayed. And that was saying something.  
  
Then, one day, something happened. It was near dinner, so everyone was in the Mess Tent. It was silent, except for every so often someone would start arguing or fighting. Tempers were at an all time high.  
  
Then, the announcement came.  
  
"Attention, all personnel. The Peace Talks have stalled. North Korea has rejected the Peace Treaty. We are back to square one."  
  
The Mess Tent went dead silent. Everyone was shocked. They had been so close to peace, and then it was gone. Their hopes were crushed yet again.  
  
But, instead of fighting, everyone was quiet. The arguments stopped. They looked at one another sadly, tears in their eyes.  
  
After a few moments, Hawkeye's rich voice started singing.  
  
"Let there be peace on earth, and let it begin with me. Let there be peace on earth, the peace that was meant to be. With God as out father, brothers all are we. Let me walk with my brother, in perfect harmony. Let peace begin with me. Let this be the moment now. With every step I take, let this be my solemn vow. To take each moment and live each moment in peace eternally. Let there be peace on earth, and let it begin with me."  
  
Hawkeye looked at BJ, and said quietly, "Beej, I'm sorry."  
  
BJ looked at his friend, and smiled. "Me too, Hawk."  
  
Father Mulcahy said, "Amen."  
  
Everyone followed in suit. At that moment, everyone made peace.  
  
"Let there be peace everywhere, now and forever." Hawkeye whispered.  
  
"Attention, all personnel. Incoming Wounded! All teams report to OR!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I really hope you like it, because I had a lot of fun writing this, and I think it's my favorite I've written so far. This is the only chapter I'm going to write, because I don't know how to continue it. Please, let me know what you think. Since I know you've read it, please review! Thank you! 


End file.
